


Too Tired for This

by xXCazXx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Polyworld - Fandom
Genre: <, If you read it, If you read the first one, Multi, P much a sequel, Paranoia, also, and Edd speaks Norwegian, it's basically the same tags??, my bby can't sleep, oof, poor bby, that's it's name btw, uhh, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXCazXx
Summary: Tord can't get any sleep.He goes to the Cola-Cola loving (and smelling) bf for help after struggling for a long time.It turns out better than he had expected.





	Too Tired for This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fellow Polyworld Shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fellow+Polyworld+Shippers).



(Edd’s POV)

There was a knock on my bedroom door, though I only heard it faintly..  
It continued until it woke me up completely.  
I groaned, slowly forcing myself to arise from my bed, to check who it was.

I opened the door, honestly not sure what to expect.  
What I did find, was my Norwegian roommate and best friend, and boyfriend, at my door, looking exhausted and messy.   
His hair was messy and out of place, his cheeks were a bit flushed, and his eyes were almost closed.

**_My heart melted at the sight._ **

I moved forward, sweeping him up carefully, before closing my door again.

He snuggled up to my chest, before I went over to my bed, pulling back the covers.  
I laid him down, climbing in after him, before I pulled up the covers again.

He hugged my torso, and I hugged him back, holding him close.  
Then it hit me,  
“Why did you come to my room?”

He held his breath for a moment, before he mumbled something against my chest.

I gently moved his head, “I can’t hear you, love.”

“…I… I had a n-nightmare.. s’all.”

I couldn’t stop the frown that appeared on my face.

“I-I know… it’s still a d-dumb reason to c-come interrupt y-your s-sleep.. s-sorry.”

I rubbed his head, kissing his forehead.  
“It’s not dumb, Tord. Everyone has nightmares at some point.”

“Edd I’m 24 years old.”

“ _So??_ ”

“ _ **It’s embarrassing.**_ ”

I leaned down, kissing him on the lips, taking him by surprise.  
The kiss didn’t last long, but it got his attention, for sure.

“ _W-why did you-?_ ”

“Because, I need you to listen to me when I say it’s okay to have nightmares. And it’s okay to want help and comfort. **Hell** , I’m all ears to listen to your problems or bad dreams, and I’d always be willing to give you a hug and cuddle.”

Tord, face flushed from being flustered and still embarrassed about his reason for interrupting his boyfriend’s sleep, buried his face into my chest, what honestly made me chuckle, wrapping my arms around my tiny boyfriend.  
I kissed his forehead.  
“Get some sleep, _min elskede._ ”

His face only got brighter, hearing what was said, especially in his mother tongue.  
He nodded, the sweet aroma of Coca-Cola filling his nose as he drifted off within minutes.  
I had fallen asleep shortly after, thinking about how lucky I was to have 3 _amazing_ boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> My bby. Also, leave a comment or suggestion if you'd like, it helps! thnx! <3


End file.
